


【带卡】魔改童话 野天鹅🦢

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 背景故事：安徒生童话《野天鹅》艾丽莎公主有11个哥哥，继母用魔法把哥哥们变成了天鹅。她只有用荨麻织成11件长袖披甲披在哥哥们身上，才能使哥哥们恢复人形。在织披甲的过程中，她不能硕一句话，否则哥哥们就会死掉。历经千难万险她终于织好了披甲，哥哥们恢复了人形，魔法解除，她可以讲话了。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【带卡】魔改童话 野天鹅🦢

**Author's Note:**

> 听说最近流行搞羊，羊太大只了我搞不了，我决定搞鹅。是货真价实的鹅！三思！慎重！  
> 看完之后请不要打我！关爱智障，人人有责！  
> 如果你的童年被毁了，可以立即拨打精神病医院电话投诉作者。

很久很久以前，在一个遥远的国度，有一位英俊潇洒黑发的国王，叫做宇智波带土，他有一个跟他一样英俊潇洒的银发王后，叫做旗木卡卡西。国王和王后在富丽堂皇的宫殿里幸福的生活在一起，没过多久，一位黑发圆脸的小王子诞生了。全国上下的人们都为王室的新成员送去祝福。

然而这童话般的幸福并不持久。在小王子洗礼的仪式上，出现了一个身披黑底红云大斗篷，戴橘黄色螺纹面具的精分坏巫婆，他从裤裆里掏出一根又粗又黑的魔杖，阴阳怪气的念了一句咒语“鹅鹅鹅，曲项向天歌”，霎时间，襁褓中可爱的小王子，竟然变成了一只黑天鹅！

国王猛然想起，先王宇智波斑曾经语重心长的告诫自己，秀恩爱死的快。一国之君一定要低调，不然肯定有柠檬精找你寻仇。

在众人一片诧异中，坏巫婆摇头晃脑得意洋洋的解释说：“这是一个来自古老东方的黑魔法！不仅是这位小王子，国王和王后以后的每一个儿子，都会在出生之后马上变成黑天鹅！连皇后也会在每天晚上变成一只白天鹅！”

而正如所有故事中的反派一样，坏巫婆并没有把这件坏事做的十全十美密不透风，并且口无遮拦的透露了这个黑魔法唯一的bug，

“直有等国王和王后生出银毛小公主，用她的头发给她的哥哥们织毛衣，才能解除魔咒！”

坏巫婆一脸狰狞高声大喝：

“接受我「焦头烂鹅」的诅咒吧！”

说罢他打了个饱嗝，贱嗖嗖的发出一阵“鹅鹅鹅”的怪笑，消失在一股烟雾之中。

*

一转眼，很多年过去了，尽管国王和王后不歇不停的努力解除魔咒，可是他们在试过各种歪门邪道的民间偏方之后，始终没有生出一个银毛的女儿。之后的每一个孩子，无一例外都跟他们的长子一样，是黑发圆脸的小王子。

皇宫后院的湖面上，浮满了一只只嘎嘎乱叫的黑天鹅。

每天晚上，人们总会看到，一只大白鹅身后跟着一群小黑鹅，摇摇摆摆走进皇宫后院的鹅棚。白天鹅把小鹅们哄睡着之后，就会独自飞回国王的卧室。

黑魔法的诅咒让年轻的带土国王整日忧心忡忡，由于王后只有在日出之时才会变成人形，国王早上离开卧室的时间越来越晚，后来基本上一整天都把自己锁在卧室里面，只是让侍从送来水和食物。

这一天，王后抱着襁褓中嗷嗷待哺的新生鹅，幽幽的叹气说：

“唉……又是男孩呢……”

晦暗的房间让他闪耀的银发黯淡下来，他有些无力的倚靠在国王宽厚的臂弯里，睡袍敞开的领口露出大片雪白而柔软的皮肤。

“总会有女孩子的！就算只有百分之一的几率，我们也要坚持！”国王紧拥王后，手臂坚实的力量带着果决，带着勇气，带着希望，让人安心。

“嗯……”王后柔声回应。

“为了你，为了我们的孩子！”

国王接过王后手里的小王子，一枚炙热的吻轻轻的落在王后额头上。

*

“人类的孕期大约是十个月，可是鹅的话就短很多，几周就可以生一窝……”

博学多才的大蛇丸学士建议说。

国王闻言大喜，像是突然发现了一个隐藏的快捷键。那天晚上，等王后从半掩的窗口飞回来，国王一边梳理着王后的羽毛，一边讲述着从大蛇丸那里听来的事情。

天鹅默不作声蜷缩在床榻一角，歪着脖子若有所思的凝视着他。软绵绵的鹅毛如同王后柔顺的银发，挺起的胸脯饱满而丰厚，细颈柔柔的弯成美妙的弧度，喙尖从羽翼中风姿款款的划过，悄然无息的讲着一句只有带土可以听懂的暗语。

这样不会把他弄坏吧……带土害怕的想。

可是天鹅很乖巧的看着他，眼神里满满都是说不尽的温柔，安静的卧在床榻上，等待着国王宠幸。而他的身下浅浅的流出很多清澈的液体，红润的脚掌在湿漉漉的丝绸床垫上划水一般划蹬了两下。

天鹅没有说话，可是带土知道，卡卡西此时一定会说，“我在为你发情呢”。

他轻轻的抱住天鹅的翅膀缓缓抚摸着，直到感受到天鹅紧绷的神经略微放松一些，才万分忐忑，小心翼翼的，一点一点把巨大的性器，一寸一寸塞进窄小的生殖口里，眼看着天鹅的肚子随着自己的进入的深度而变得越来越鼓。

国王身下威猛，那器具尺寸大的惊人，就算是常人也敬畏几分，更别说一只鹅了。带土记得当年与王后的初夜费了好大力气才完全进去，踏踏实实把王后弄哭了，搞得国王心疼的之后整整一天不舍的碰他。

天啊，这样会不会涨的裂开啊！带土好担心。可是比人类更加狭小的甬道温暖而潮湿，用尽最大力气的把他死死的夹紧，现在连临阵脱逃退出去都很难了，前所未有的快感让带土血液倒流回头顶，他来不及多想，又往进探了几分。生殖腔里面升高的温度让他头脑发热，身下巨物更加坚挺了，硬的甚至能够让他清晰的感受一条条温软的息肉被他的息肉抻开延展，精美的纹路被扯的没了规则。

天鹅有些惶恐的流露出一个类似皱眉的神态，看上去有些不适。带土不由得停下来，满脸忧愁的看着他。只见天鹅娇柔的小穴被性器撑成了难以置信的形状，正不知所措收缩着 — 不行不行，这样一定会把卡卡西弄得很疼很疼，太过分了呀……

可是天鹅下定了决心，用曼妙的身姿风情万种的引诱带土，他纯白的羽翼划过带土的后背，好似柔情满满的安抚，随后伸出长颈把头贴在带土胸口，像是为他鼓气一样的蹭了蹭带土，娇小的脸颊热的发烫，烧的带土胸中冒火；光润的鹅毛细腻柔滑，挠的带土心头发痒。带土深深的吸了一口气，故作镇定的想：

时不我待！还有那么多小王子等着他们解救！

带土定了定神，壮硕的肉棒缓缓的抽插，天鹅自然懂得他的心意，生殖腔大涨四开盛情迎接他，随着他的动作一张一合的紧缩着，一进一出之间的快感使他飘飘然不知所以，仅是凭借本能的操持着。

每一次进进出出，带土都能在天鹅腹中清清楚楚看到自己性器的轮廓，一大块骇人的凸起在雪白的肚子上显现着说不出的淫糜，快节奏的抽动好像随时都会把整个生殖腔都顶破，配合着天鹅袒露无遗的痴情眼神，让他无法抑制自己胯下波澜壮阔的冲动，一股恶劣的占有欲上头，他情不自禁越战越猛 — 他是整个国家最英勇的战士，所有的骑士都不及他的万分之一，战场上是，而床上亦是如此。

天鹅喉咙里发出一声声沉沉的呻吟，像是在情欲迷离中轻声唤他的名字，低声下气的祈求他给与更多，迎着带土的动作把身子往带土那里一下一下的送上去。带土恍然失神，脑海里王后俊逸的容颜与眼前的白天鹅重叠交合，往日床第间的缠缠绵绵涌上心头。他想起王后挽着他的手与他并肩在湖畔漫步；想起王后用纤薄的唇瓣贴上他的，吻尽一生一世的柔情；想起王后眉目低垂俯在他胸口对他说“殿下赐给我一个小公主好么”；想起王后在欢愉之后羞涩佯装责骂他“殿下好坏哦”；想起王后纤纤玉手抚过隆起的小腹，脸上浮起满怀期许的红晕……

而王后就算在怀孕的时候，一晚上七次一次都没有少给过他。本该喂给小王子的乳汁，也（因为王子都变鹅了）一滴不剩全部奉献了国王。

带土昏的失智，再也无法自持，他燥热难耐，在一声低吼中爆发出野蛮的兽性，彪悍的性器如脱缰的骏马驰骋着进入生殖腔最深处，以摧枯拉朽之势猛烈的捣捅着。大滴的汗珠从他紧实的胸膛滑落在天鹅身上，把丝绸床布都浸透。天鹅被他欺负的不成样，细瘦的红脚掌一阵乱蹬，呻吟也化作无助惨叫。

与此同时，带土感到一股磅礴的温暖铺天盖地而来，绫罗绸缎般将他紧紧包裹，排山倒海的热浪一遍遍冲刷着他，把残存不多的怜香惜玉之心被撕的粉碎，只剩下一片空白的大脑，和一具荒淫无度的躯壳。

今夜就让他做一个自私而淫荡的昏君吧。

天鹅本是世上最为圣洁高贵的生物，而此时带土却化作凶残的恶魔，不顾一切玷污带有灵性的贞洁。

高潮的那一刻他经历着人世间从未有过的快乐，仿佛双眼直视着火红的太阳，天地万物尽失颜色，而他的灵魂都被天堂的圣光照亮。他从来没有一刻怀疑过对于卡卡西的感情，可是此时此刻他在无与伦比的顶峰，他得以真真切切的确认着那份歇斯底里的爱 — 无论是人类还是天鹅，他们的心和身体都只属于彼此，生生世世纠缠着。这样的羁绊超越了平凡的语言，超越了生理的形态。纵然魔咒可憎，也无法将他们分割。

白天鹅好似挣扎一般骤然抖动了几下，伸长了纤细优雅的脖颈，张开宽大洁白的羽翼，振翅高飞一般连连扑朔，抖落的羽毛像漫天的雪绒花一样纷纷扬扬的落下，在卧室的摇曳的烛光下泛着华美的光泽。

承载着满腹精液的肚皮鼓鼓囊囊像怀孕一样，随着身体的摇动而晃晃悠悠流到床上。

*

夜复一夜，国王的寝室里落满厚厚一地鹅毛。

终于有一天，奇迹发生了。

*

案山子小公主有100个哥哥。他们的名字分别是，大鸢，二鸢……和小鸢。

小公主话不多，她唯一的兴趣爱好就是用自己长长的银发织毛衣。

她不明白鹅毛那么厚，为什么需要穿毛衣。

不过她爸和她爸告诉她，小孩子不要多嘴。织就好了。

她很听话，每天唧唧复唧唧，公主当户织，不闻鸡叫声，惟闻鹅鹅鹅。

终于织够了100件。哎呀妈呀，织的我都快秃头了 — 爸爸和爸爸怎么生了这么多哥哥？！

一群傻乎乎的黑天鹅跟一群丑小鸭似的，东倒西歪左摇右晃，围在她旁边认领毛衣。

*

于是，国王和王后，还有他们那100只鹅子……呃不是，是儿子，还有一位美丽的小公主，终于又幸福快乐的生活在一起了。

**-全剧终-**

**Author's Note:**

> 100只鹅是不是真的有点多？我不太懂的鹅的生理结构……  
> 笑过就忘了吧，这玩意毁童年。


End file.
